People Lie: A hunger games story
by Monster High PJO and THY fan
Summary: Katniss hates life. And when her widowed mother, buried in work, sends her to a boarding school things couldn't get worse, right? Wrong. She meets the careers, who are enemies to the victors, where a blonde blue-eyed boy, named Peeta, belongs to. She said she wouldn't fall in love, but people lie...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dear readers! To clear up a little confusion sure to occure,**

**Katniss, Peeta, Finnick, Annie, Cato, Clove, Glimmer, and Marvel: 16, Juniors.**

**Gale, Madge, Gloss, Foxface, Johanna Cashmere: 18, Seniors.**

**Careers: Glimmer, Marvel, Gloss, Cashmere, Foxface, Cato, Clove.**

**Victors: Peeta, Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Gale, Madge, and Katniss shall join later.**

**Couples currently (More will be added like Gadge and you-know-who): Finnick/Annie, Cato/Clove, Gloss/Cashmere, Marvel/Foxface, Johanna/OC.**

**Katniss's POV**

I sadly crawl from dreamland and get changed into jeans, a black tank top, and my hunting jacket. I quickly braid my hair, and rush downstairs. "Good morning, little duck," I say and kiss her on the head. She was the only one who could make me smile and, on occasion, laugh.

"Good morning, Katniss! Aren't you excited for today? Promise me you will actually smile and not scowl at anyone!" She exclaims and hands me bread with apple jam. I nod and smile.

"Okay, little duck. For you," She squeals and we head off to the train station with our bags.

Oh, I'm Katniss Everdeen. My father died in a coal mine explosion and my mother is buried in work as a nurse, so she's sending us to a boarding school in the capitol. I will never fall in love, I won't get attached, and I will not, I repeat _NOT_, have my heart broken. _NEVER_! So, I'm traveling across the country with my little sister, Primrose, because my mom, and I quote, "Can't handle two children and work," Pathetic excuse right? She just wanted to get rid of me because I remind her of dad, and she couldn't send me off and not send Prim. So that is why I am on a train, awaiting the beginning of a life twice as bad as my old one. After 12 stops, we pull up in front of a large sign reading, 'Capital Academy: Home of the Tracker jackers'. I sigh and head to the admission office with Prim and our bags.

**~After getting stuff~**

I bid Prim goodbye and head to my dorm. I knock slightly, and open the dorm. I see a blonde, a brunette, and a redhead talking. I clear my throat awkwardly.

"Oh, hey! You must be Katniss, our new roommate! I'm Annie and this is Johanna and Madge," The redhead tells me. I smile and nod.

"Yes, I'm Katniss Everdeen. Nice to meet Y'all," I say politely. They grin, and I look around the room. There were two bunks, a desk with a computer, two dressers, a flat screen T.V, a huge couch, and a door probably leading to the bathroom. The color schemes were green and blue. "Who has what bed?" They tell me that I can pick who I want to share a bunk with, and I say that I don't care, but prefer the top bunk. Madge is put on the bottom of mine. I put away my few belongings, and the only take up one drawer, of the 4 drawer, 2 cubby dresser. I notice that Johanna also has few belongings. I go to lunch, school doesn't start for another week, and when we walk in everyone clears out, and falls silent. I had a late breakfast, so I just head to a random table with an apple. I trip over something, and as a close my eyes, and brace for the impact, strong arms stop me. I open my eyes, and look up to my savior, and I'm met with beautiful blue orbs. "I'm so sorry!" I exclaim and stutter slightly. I loosen myself from his arms and get a better look. He was tall, like 6 inches taller than me tall, and had a muscular built. He had messy blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, that peered at me concerned.

"Are you alright,-"

"Katniss Everdeen, and I'm fine," He nods and smiles, and my heart flutters.

"Umm, h-hi Katniss. I'm Peeta Mellark. Would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" Did he just stutter? Forget about it Katniss, he's hot and you're not. I nod slightly and he leads me to his table.


	2. The Careers PS Sorry 'bout the wait

**Katniss' POV**

I smile at everyone, who includes my roommates, a guy with an arm around Annie, Peeta, and a guy who could be my twin. Seriously, brown hair and grey eyes? Yup, twin…

"Hey everyone, this is Katniss Everdeen. She's new. Katniss, this is Johanna, Gale, Finnick, Annie, and Madge," I tell Peeta of me knowing of my roommates, and smile and re-introduce myself to Finnick and Gale.

"Hey, Kitty Kat," Finnick says with a wink. I glare at him, and he grins in return.

"Call me that again, I'll shoot an arrow through your skull." I say, already breaking my promise of "niceness". He chuckles and smirks. I glower in return. A blond, green eyed boy comes up and sits next to Johanna, kissing her cheek. She pushes him away by his chest, but he smiles and wraps his arms around her. She rolls her eyes.

"Katniss, this is Brandon, Johanna's boyfriend." Finnick says, smirking at Johanna. I'm taken aback a bit because Johanna doesn't seem like a love-dovey kind of person. Well, I'm not either, until Mathew came along… I mentally shake myself. Forget him, I say to myself, He isn't worth your time… I smile at Johanna, a bit forced.

Peeta offers me a sandwhich, seeing I only have an apple, but I refuse, and take a bite. A loud squeal echos through the cafeteria, and a blond, skinny, pretty girl skips up. "Hey, Peeta!," Peeta grimaces and turns to the blonde.

"Before you ask, Glimmer, no. And it will never happen." Glimmer rolls her eyes and lays a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll see about that." She says, and with a wink, skips off. Peeta gives me an apoligetic smile.

"She's a bit.. not right in the head…" I laugh.

"I've noticed."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Peeta's POV**

Wow… she's so beautiful! It's been a week since we've met, and it's the first day of school. Yay! Not: Sarcasm. I head to the cafeteria, and smile warmly at Katniss, eating only an apple. She smiles warmly at me, accepting the cinnamon roll I offered.

"You gotta stop sneaking me food," She says, but is unconvincing, seeing she's already eaten half. I roll my eyes and smile at her. She scowls in return.

"Stop flirting you guys!" Johanna exclaims, fighting off Brandon, who is trying to kiss her. Their relationship was so weird…

"We're not flirting!" Katniss and I scream in unison. This only causes Johanna, and everyone else for that matter, to smirk and chuckle. Katniss glares at them, while I'm fighting my blush. Katniss glares once more.

"Who has maths with Mrs. Wiress?" Katniss asks. Me, Madge, and Annie raise our hands. Katniss jerks to the doors with her head, and we nod and throw our trash away and grab our books. We head out the door, Madge and Annie besides us, me and Kat joking around. I get caught up in her eyes, I don't notice Annie's gasp for a while, but when it happens I turn to see the careers laughing at Clove spilling her coffee over Annie's pale green dress. I turn angrily to Clove.

"What's your deal?!" She snorts.

"You're lucky I'm not making the An girl buy me a new coffee," She says, throwing her empty cup away, glowering at Annie.

"Don't worry Annie, I use to be bullied, so I have a habit of bringing changes of clothes to school," Madge says, handing Annie a pink-red dress. Annie smiles and slips into the bathroom.

"What's their deal?" Katniss asks.

"Those are the careers, basically us, the victors, enemies." She gives a confused look. "Me, Gale, Finnick, Madge, Johanna, Brandon, and Annie are known as 'The Victors'. You're pretty much one now. She shakes her head violently.

"No, no. I'm not a Victor. I'm just an ordinary new student, who happens to hang out with the most popular people in the school. Doesn't mean I'm one of them." I roll my eyes, and continue walking when Annie leaves.

"Pfffffft. You can't deny who you are Katniss. 'Don't compromise yourself. You're all you have.' Janis Joplin." I say, stating one of my favorite quotes. I plan on going to college for English, since my mum won't let me do art. Ugh.

The last part seems to hit her hard, as she mumbled, "You're right." and she quickly walked to math, leaving me, feeling guilty.

"Don't worry, Peet. Katniss is.. intresting. She's sweet, but protective. She has a bad past, I know. At night, I hear her muttering about 'pain', 'Dad', and a lot of 'Mathew's and 'why's. I knew better than to ask though," I nod. She certainly has had a complicated past…

It was this moment I decided that, no matter what, she'll have a bright future. No matter what...

**GASP! Who's Mathew? What did he do? What's her past? Stay tune to find out ;).**


End file.
